ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunaris
Lunaris (voiced by Lance Reddick) is a male Moonlander and a general of the hidden city of Tranquility on the Moon. While initially appearing friendly and open-minded towards Della he soon revealed to be a main antagonist of season 2. Biography During the events of '"Whatever Happened to Della Duck?!", Lunaris and Penumbra first encounter Della Duck struggling against a Moon Mite. But during the fight, he comes to realize that the Moon Mite had been attacking them the whole time because she was trying to find scraps of metal as food for her and her baby. Lunaris was impressed to see Della handle the Moon Mites, and thanked her for getting them to leave without any more fighting. Seeing that Della's rocket ship had been ruined, he invites her to come to their home on the Moon. As they arrive, Della was surprised and infuriated to realize that a hidden city had been on the moon this whole time, with structures made of gold and Lunaris stating that it was the city's most plentiful resource. Penumbra was angered at Lunaris for allowing an Earther to have access to their resources in the city, believing that he had gone "earth soft." Even so, Lunaris reminds her that Della was able to take down one of their greatest enemies as if it was nothing, believing she had potential to be useful to them in the near future. Months later in "The Golden Spear", Lunaris showed Della around the city of Tranquility while also reminding her that his offer still stood for remaining in Tranquility until she was able to fix her ship. However, Penumbra continued to share her suspicions of Della with Lunaris, believing she had further motives than she was letting on, but Lunaris only assumed she was just jealous of her. Lunaris also explains to her that his father, General Meridian was terrified of Earth to the point where he thought keeping their society hidden was the only way for peace, and claimed he wasn't willing to fear them his whole life while also asking Penumbra if Della truly looks like an actual threat. Seemingly feeling sorry for Della at her needed rest while continuing to repair her ship, he ordered Penumbra to let Della stay at her home until her work on the Rocket was complete. Noticing that Penumbra was still continuing to act hostile towards Della by her back, Lunaris continued to request that no harm must come to Della during her work, and that her interactions with other Moonlanders was simply a way of introducing their people to her own cultures on Earth. While on the topic of culture, he also expressed his fascination with the rocket itself after having come across an invention that can take them into space. Later, as Penumbra had started the rocket ship's engines and forcing Della to leave early, Lunaris interrupted their conversation by requesting the rocket ship manual, claiming if they built ships of their own, then, they could still come and visit Earth, to which Della agrees. Once Della had taken off from the Moon, Lunaris shot himself in the arm with his zapper gun; much to Penumbra's surprise. As the other citzens ask about what had happened, Lunaris claimed that Della had betrayed them all and that she was only telling them intriguing stories to manipulate them into helping her repair her ship. He also stated that Della was merely the wave of a first attack, and that if they wanted to outmaneuver them, they had to invade first and build their own rocket ships with the manual he retrieved. Penumbra later asked Lunaris why he lied to their fellow Moonlanders about Della and replied, believing they simply needed a reason to fight, which was betrayal. With Penumbra fearing for the sake of their people, she questioned whether this plan was a good idea, but Lunaris shouted back, saying that he wasn't going to live in fear like his father did and that instead, he was going to ensure planet Earth feared him instead. One day after Della's departure in "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck", Lunaris notices that Della's ship had returned to the Moon, but this time with a different person inside. He claimed to have come in peace, but Lunaris nevertheless ordered Gibbous and Zenith to seize him. Personality Lunaris treats Della as a friend, even during his awareness of Penumbra remaining openly suspicious of her. He acts as a character who refuses to live by fear over anyone he considers an enemy, or simply gets in his way. It is assumed that Lunaris was frustrated with his father's way of living in hiding from the inhabitants of Earth, as his intentions are eventually revealed to have Earth fear him instead. This is likely to prove for himself both his dominance among the Earth inhabitants, and that the "planet moon" will be the greatest planet of all. After Della leaves the Moon, he reveals his true colors to Penumbra thinking that her ideals are equal to his, but also believes it to be necessary to manipulate his people if it means they will stand by him for his own personal intentions. Quotes "You may not be able to go home, but that doesn't mean you can't make a new one, with us." "That Earth-dweller managed to defeat our greatest enemy like it was nothing. She could be useful." " '''NO', I will not spend my life in fear of the earth like my father, the earth will fear me."'' Appearances Season 2 * 7. Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! * 11. The Golden Spear! * 12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:2017 Characters